


Pandi Mack- Andi Mack One Shot

by matteahayn



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Rebecca "Bex" Mack, Gen, Good Hair Crew (Andi Mack), Pansexual Andi Mack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25132465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matteahayn/pseuds/matteahayn
Summary: The Spoon is apparently the place for the Good Hair Crew to come out to each other.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Pandi Mack- Andi Mack One Shot

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so short, but I just needed to add some more sapphic energy to this universe. Kind of makes everything come full circle, don't you think?

Cyrus slid into a booth at The Spoon, expecting this to be a normal hang out with his friends.  
“Where’s Buffy?” he asked Andi. He stuck his straw into the shake.  
“She’s not coming,” Andi gulped. Cyrus looked up and his heart dropped at the pained expression on her face. “I kind of needed to talk to you alone.”  
“Is everything okay?” Cyrus asked worriedly. He tried to tamper down his panic for his friend. Andi bit her lip.  
“I need to tell you something.” She took a deep breath, gathering the strength to push out the next words. Cyrus realized what was happening a second before she spoke again. “I think I’m pan. Pansexual,” Andi admitted. She looked up at Cyrus’s glowing expression and her shoulders visibly relaxed.  
“Andi, that’s awesome!” Cyrus beamed. “I’m so excited for you. I’m sure TJ will be happy to know there’s another queer kid too.” Andi scrunched up her nose, and Cyrus realized he had said something wrong.  
“Could you maybe not tell TJ yet? You’re the only one I’ve told besides Bex.”  
Cyrus nodded at her request, reaching across the table to take her hands.  
“Of course. I just get overexcited sometimes,” he assured her. Andi chuckled in relief.  
“Do you know what Bex said?” Andi asked him. He shook his head, unable to read the expression on her face. He tried not to entertain the possibility that Andi’s mom wouldn’t be cool with it.  
“She said ‘me too’,” Andi grinned. Cyrus’s eyebrows rose and his mouth widened in shock.  
“Really?” he breathed. Andi nodded fast in excitement.  
“Apparently, she’s suspected she was bi for a while.”  
“Bi Bex,” Cyrus said, processing this new information. Suddenly, he gasped. “Does this mean I can call you-“  
“Please don’t,” Andi cut him off, knowing what he was going to say. He ignored her in his excitement.  
“Pandi Mack!” he squealed. She just rolled her eyes.  
“You’re going to have a lot of fun with this, aren’t you?” she asked. He nodded eagerly.  
“At least one of The Good Hair crew likes girls,” Cyrus pointed out. Andi laughed, really relieved to realize that a whole new world had just been opened to her.


End file.
